High School Confusions
by AxBrokenSoul'sxUngrantedWishes
Summary: Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata are going to their high school like normal girls. But when they and the four most popular guys get in fights and these snotty girls are all over ther place, what is going to happen this school year?
1. The Start of a Whole New Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or what's the reason of writing this?

Author's wishes to readers: I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction, I always enjoy comments and criticism, so please read, then send a review of what you think. Thanks! Now, enjoy!

It was a cool, chilly day, where the trees in Konaha rustled and dropped red leaves on the ground. Tenten buried her face into her green pillow and pulled her blanket to her chin, when suddenly, it was whipped out of her hand.

"Tenten!" someone shouted at her. "Wake up!" Tenten rubbed her left eye, blinked and opened her eyes slowly. A pink haired girl stared at her with an annoyed look on her face and her hands on her hips. The early sunlight made her glossy emerald eyes glitter.

"Sa-Sakura…?" Tenten mumbled, getting up from her bed, and straitening her silk green pajamas. Sakura sighed and went over to a dresser a few feet away from Tenten's bed. She fumbled through a pink box and pulled out a light pink ribbon and started to tie her hair up.

"Tenten, you do know what day it is…right?" Sakura asked her, finishing the bow and patted her hair, then turned around to put on red-violet rose earrings on.

"Uhm…?" Tenten asked, getting out of her bed and reaching for a small green comb. Sakura put on her left earring and looked at Tenten, with a roll of her eyes.

"It's the first day of school."

Tenten's eyes widen as her suddenly realized her pink haired friend's clothing. A white blazer, with cuffs rolled up, a red and black checkered mini-skirt, with black fish net leggings and black boots, with designs in hot pink.

"Oh no…" Tenten said, as she quickly ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She rummaged through the shampoos and conditioners. "Strawberry Pink…Light Violet…Oh! Here! Lilies Scent for me!" She quickly took a quick shower and brushed out her tangled hair into two Chinese traditional buns. Tenten quickly pulled her own white blazer on and reluctantly pulled on her mini-skirt, fish leggings and then her favorite lime green boots. Then, she ran downstairs, where she heard her two friends fighting over whose outfit looked the best on them. As Tenten appeared near the kitchen doorway, a blonde haired girl shouted over to her.

"Tenten! Do I look better in this school uniform, or Sakura?" the blonde asked. Tenten laughed.

"Ino, does it matter?"

"Yes!" Ino said as she put her hands on her hips. She wore the same uniform, except for her black boots with baby blue colored designs on it. Tenten shrugged and snatched up a piece of toast as her friends fought over another small detail again.

"You know guys…" Tenten said, trying to shut the bickering, "…I can't wait to see Hinata!" Ino and Sakura stopped.

"Oh! You're right!" Ino cried happily, thinking of their friend. Hinata was the shyest one of the four girls. Hinata belonged to a very rich family, and her father was very protective, thus, she wasn't able to live with Tenten, Ino and Sakura in their small rented house.

"Hey! We all know that Hinata! And she always gets to school really early! Let's go now and meet her!" Sakura said, as she dumped her breakfast plate in their sink and grabbed her pink backpack and went out the door. Tenten and Ino followed suit.

The girls quickly walked to their high school, Konaha High, hoping to see their best friend. Ino twirled around on the sidewalk as they walked.

"Hmmm… I love the first day of school!" Ino said, happily, watching her skirt raise and fall with amusement as she danced on the colorful leaves. Tenten and Sakura followed her.

"Why is that, Ino?" Sakura asked, watching blonde friend twirling in dizzy circles.

"Well…," Ino said, looking up, "…the school is nice and clean for once!" They all laughed, after the first day of school, the school was as messy as hell. "And!" Ino said, with a sly look with one finger up, "who knows what cute boys have entered the school now?"

"Ugh! Ino! That's, like, all you care about!" Sakura said, rolling her eyes, but smiling.

"So?"

"Well, I'm just looking forward to the prom…" Tenten added, Sakura and Ino looked at their friend. "Wh-what…?!" Tenten asked, watching her friends faces.

"Well, well, well! Who knew that _**Tenten**_ thinks about the prom!" Ino said, whiling Sakura butted in.

"Who do you have in mind, Tenten?" Sakura and Ino nodded in agreement, waiting for a flushed Tenten to answer.

"Oh! There's Hinata!" Tenten cried out, totally changing the subject. The three girls rushed over to their midnight blue haired friend, who was nervous looking and blushing like usual. "Hinata!" Tenten cried and pounced on her best friend. Hinata stumbled and the two girls fell onto the school ground.

"Te-Tenten! Pl-please don't do th-that…" Hinata said, flushed from the surprise attack and from falling down .Her uniform was exactly like the other girls, but with expensive looking lavender shoes. Sakura helped Hinata up and gave her quick hug.

"It's so great to see you again!" Sakura cried, her earrings swayed as she quickly hugged Hinata again.

"Hey! Me too!" Ino said, giving Hinata a hug.

"It-it's so ni-nice t-to se-see you, to-too…" she stuttered, shifting her sling-on book bag to her other shoulder and then gave them all a small smile. "I-I-I ho-hope we ha-have the sa-same cl-classes…" Hinata said. Tenten grinned.

"I sure hope so," Tenten said "'cause that'd be-" She was cut off as screams and squeals cut through the air.

"Oh my god! Sasuke-kun! I love you!!!"

"Neji-kun!!! I want to be your girlfriend!"

"Shika-kun! Over here!"

"Naruto-kuuuun!"

A whole crowd of high school girls had crowded around an area, screaming and squealing for some people.

"…What is going? Don't tell me it's those _**guys**_ again!" Tenten groaned, watching the screaming girls. The screaming high school girls had been screaming to a group of four boys, three had plainly annoyed faces, while the other waved to the crowd.

Neji glanced around the whole crowd and ran his fingers through his silky, long, brown hair. That alone caused a great eruption of annoying fan girl squeals. He stepped forward and the fan girls moved aside. They all treated the four like they were kami-sama. The boys all quickly left the scene, letting the blond wave good-bye to the girls, as the girls squealed and almost stampeded over to follow them.

The boys decided go to their usual place, the corner of the school, where it was dark and had steps leading to an unused entrance. Sometimes, the boys would break in through the closed down entrance when they were late. Neji leaned against a wall as the other boys positioned themselves somewhere else.

"The first day of school is troublesome, like always…" said the boy with brown hair, tied in a ponytail at the top of his head.

"Well, what did you except, Shikamaru?" the blond said, "Some kind of…I don't know, _**quiet**_ day?"

"Well, I wish Naruto," Shikamaru muttered, throwing his book bag on the stairs.

"Be lucky that they didn't try to take every bit of your uniform, like last time, whiskers," the black, raven haired boy stated. Naruto growled, and then touched his cheeks, which had three black stripes on both of them.

"Oh yeah?! Well, Sasuke…!" Naruto snapped, trying to think of a comeback, "…You suck!" Sasuke scoffed and folded his arms against his chest. Neji loosened his black tie and dropped his book bag to the ground.

"When does school start?" Neji asked, taking out his cell phone and checking the time. Naruto quickly looked into his book bag and fished out a blue sheet.

"This stupid paper says school starts at 7:45 a.m." Naruto said, throwing the paper away and watching it get trampled on and blown away by the chilly breeze. "What time is it now?"

"7:40" Neji said, putting his cell phone in his pants pocket. "They should be letting us in by now." With that, a bell rung and everyone entered the huge building.

"Guys! Guys! What classes did you get?!" Sakura asked, waving a piece of small white paper at them. The school had just given out schedule sheets and four girls came together.

"Oh! Look! Ino! We have the same math class! And science!" Sakura cried out happily, she looked at Tenten. "Tenten…are you going to be okay?" Tenten was one year ahead of them.

"Uh-huh. I always have been, right?" Tenten said, stuffing her sheet into her book bag.

"Sa-Sakura…we ha-have th-the same lan-language arts cl-class…and In-Ino, we ha-have the sa-same foreign lan-language cl-class…" Hinata stated, pointing at their sheets.

"Oh! Cool!" Ino shouted. Another bell rang.

"Uh-oh, guys…We gotta go to homeroom!" Tenten said, as she turned on her heel, see you guys at lunch!"


	2. Author's Note

I'm sorry about not updating and all, but my computer has crashed or won't start and I have written chapters that I had planned to put up. And I think its all gone unless someone can help me???? My AIM is obsessionaddict1. So please, I ask of you, if you're good with computers and laptops, please talk to me and I'll update!!! Thanks you!! Arigato!!!

--AxBrokenSoul'sxUngrantedWishes


	3. A Cold Wake Up Call

WOOHOOO. Back on the track, and I'm running at full speed. Time to get this rolling, and I'm gonna start, cause the gun just went off.** Hey Guys**, found myself reading my fanfictions again, and I'm ready to start typing. I just got my taste of highschool, I was in middle school when I started this. Ha ha. Enjoy (hopeful?) **xD**

**OH. **Also, notice: I decided that my uniform desprictions made everyone look like sluts **:C **So I decided that their uniforms are changed to just normal japanese uniforms, but of course with Konaha designs on it. **AND**, sorry if I got lots of spelling mistakes, I'm just horrible at it and I don't have SpellCheck for the time being.

Let's begin then?

Tenten rushed rushed up the stairs. '_Geez, this school might only have a few floors, but it's so wide!'_ she thought, looking once more at her schedule paper. She heard the late bell ring. _'WAHH!! I'm late?! My room…380? I can't really tell.. The print is too small!'_ Tenten looked up at the room in front of her, the number in a golden plate above the door read 380. She quickly slid the door open, it slammed against the wall.

"_Sumimasen_! I'm sorry! I'm late!" she shouted, taking a good look around the classroom. People stared back at her, confused. She looked at their uniforms, and felt her face go red. _'Oh no… They're third years?! Oh geez, this is so embrassing..' _**(A/N**: I'm not so sure, but in some, maybe all, Japanese schools, they have a different necktie or something if they're in different grades?**)** The teacher walked up her, with a confused look. He had jet black spiky hair, along with a beard and he had a bandana wrapped around his head. He was also unbelievablly tall with a strong broad frame. He wore a pair of distressed jeans and black T-shirt with a faculty member vest over it. If it wasn't for the vest, she would have thought he'd be some rebel student in the class.

"Sorry, girlie. You in this class? Aren't you a second-year?" he asked, Tenten cringed, she could smell the scent of cigarettes on his breath. The teacher took another glance at her uniform. "This here is Sarutobi-sensei's homeroom, and I'm pretty sure that my homeroom is full of thrid years. You get the wrong room, maybe? Lemme have a look at your schedule," he said, taking it out of her hands without permission. Tenten watched him scan her schedule, nervously. "Huh," Sarutobi-sensei muttered, "You're homeroom is 360. It's just down the hall and to your left." Tenten bowed quickly.

"_Sumimasen_, I'll get going. Sorry for interupting," she muttered, and quickly left room, and ran down the hall, making a speedy turn to her left. When she reached room 360, she decided to calmly open the door so she wouldn't make a scene like last time. She grabbed the door and slid it quietly, yet everyone lifted their heads and looked at her. Tenten quickly glanced at their clothes, they were second years. Tenten let out a sigh of relief, until a man shouted at her.

"Might you be Tenten-san?!" the man shouted. The man had a hideous shiny black bowl-cut and the most hugest eyebrows she had ever seen. He wore a green gym uniform, but he also had a faculty member vest on. _'This…is my new teacher?!' _she thought. He flashed her a smile and his teeth were so white that they relfected light in her eyes, Tenten tried to cover her face from the beam.

"Uh…h-hai?" she answered, unsurely. "I'm sorry, I'm late." She watched the man scribble something down on the attendance sheet.

"Hmmm! Well Tenten, being late on the first day of school gives Gai-sensei a bad impression of you!" Gai-sensei practically screamed, "You must be youthful! Wake up early every morning and feel the fresh morning air! You are a youthful flower! Train, TO BE YOUTHFUL!" At this point Tenten was so creeped out, she had no idea how to respond. That is, until another student jumped out of his seat.

"Gai-sensei!! That speech was most moving! It has motivated me! I FEEL THE PASSION!!" the student shouted. This student was almost an excat copy of Gai. He had the bowl cut. He had the eyebrows. Heck, he had the same weridness too. Gai looked at him.

"What is your name, my youthful student?!"

"ROCK LEE!"

"WHAT A YOUTHFUL NAME!!"

"THANK YOU, GAI-SENSEI!!"

Tenten could see fire burning in their eyes, these two already got along so well. She backed slightly away, then Gai looked at her. "My youthful flower, you can sit wherever you want to, for now."

"Hai," Tenten said, hating her new nickname, and ran straight for the farthest seat she saw. It was in the corner of the room and right next to the windows. '_Perfect! Looks like no one thought of taking the best seat in the class!' _she thought happily, seting her bag on the top of her desk and pulling out the chair to take a seat. She sat down and looked out the window, trees ruslted without sound outside. Leaves of all colours danced across the school yard, and the once full yard looked so empty and silent. From her place, the school gate looked like it was a thousand miles away, Tenten sighed and rested her head on the desk. She closed her eyes, and hoped that somehow, time would speed forward and she would be eating lunch with her friends on the rooftop, all together and laughing and having fun. Tenten smiled at her image, until someone had violently made her desk shake.

Actually someone kicked it.

And that someone glared at Tenten with an icy cold stare.

"You're in my seat. Get out."

And that someone was Hyuuga Neji.


	4. The Start of the Confusion

Heh heh. I FEEL THE PASSION!! More chapters are coming up, all I'd like are reviews on my writing and story. I love suggestions, I want to try my best at giving you a real good reading and story. And also, when I read the reviews, I feel really happy. Love you guys, you motivated to write again. Enjoy 3 *love love*

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is not mine. That sure sucks **;A;**

**Hyuuga Neji.**

Hyuuga Neji kicked her desk.

Hyuuga Neji told her to get out of her seat.

Hyuuga Neji stared at her with cold, unmoving lavendar ice eyes.

And Tenten felt like shrinking. She felt scared. But, she also felt anger boiling up inside of her. '_What's his problem?!' _She thought angrily, what gave him the right to just come out of nowhere and kick her desk? She stood up fiercely and faced him. She also, instantly regreted it. Neji was really tall guy, and had a strong build, Tenten could see his muscles outlined on his blazer. He gave her a arrogant look and a smirk.

"Got something to say?" he asked, though he knew the answer. Tenten bit her lip, and looked around the classroom. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and started watching them, she felt the intense pressure. She felt weak and small compared to Neji, she blushed red and avoided his almost-white lavendar eyes. _'This sucks! Now I look like a some wimp!'_ Neji raised an eyebrow. "If you got nothing, then get out of my seat," he repeated. Tenten was about to fight back when Gai-sensei entered the scene.

"Oh Neji, back from the school office?" Gai asked, breaking Neji's directed stare at Tenten. She felt relief wash over and thanked Gai-sensei with all her heart. "I'm so sorry, my youthful student! It was I, Gai-sensei, that told her to sit wherever she'd like! Do not be so rude to this youthful flower here!" He flashed a smile at Neji. Neji scoffed.

"Hn," he grunted. He gave another glare at Tenten, she felt herself flinch.

"I'm sorry. Youthful Tenten, would you mind moving yourself somewhere else?" Gai asked, he gave her another flashy smile and Tenten shielded her eyes.

"Ha-hai…," she said quietly, as everyone else resumed to talk and go about their own business. Tenten chose the seat that was next to her orignal, well Neji's desk, since it was the only open spacce left. _'Damn! I made a fool outta myself and now I have to sit next to this… JERK!' _She clenched her fists into tight balls. Suddenly, out of nowhere, her bookbag flew at her desk and landed with a loud 'thump.' Her belongings clattered and spilled everywhere on the floor, Tenten looked up. Neji had just flung it at her.

"You forgot your shit, " he said coldly, then turned around to stare out the window.

Tenten felt anger bubbling up higher, as she bent down to pick uf her stuff. She angrily stuffed it in her bag. _'Isn't highschool supposed to be the best years of my life?! Why does it suck so much…And it's only the first day of school!' _The bell rung, and she thanked god as she ran out of the room. Tenten took out her schedule paper to find out her first class of the day. _Hmm…History? Oh great, just what I needed after a humiliating morning…'_

"**Ugh, she gets to talk with Neji and she acts like a bitch to him! God, just look at her! She's so stupid!**"

Tenten looked up. Two girls looked back, giving off piercing looks. One had dyed orange-red wavy hair hair and a pink bow settled on her hair, she had a set of stunning dolly blue eyes, that stood out beneath her bangs. To Tenten, she looked a Japanese pop idol or something. The other had dark, shiny, long blue hair and was tyed high in a pony tail, she had dark coloured eyes that were framed by thick, long eyelashes. They jeered at her.

"Hey, you shouldn't act like that to Neji! You should be honored, in fact! Someone as gorgeous as him, talking to some stupid bun wearing freak look you!" the orange-red hair girl said, putting her hands on her hips. Tenten couldn't believe it, '_Bun wearing freak?! I love my buns!' _

"Why? Cause he never talked to you before?" Tenten shot back with confidence, although she was shamed to think of it, she felt like she learned a few thing or so from Neji's bad attitude. The girls eyes widened with surprised for a second, and then narrowed with anger. Tenten hit a bullseye.

"What did you just say?!" the dark haired girl screamed, grabbing for one of Tenten's buns. "You think we're some loser like you?!" She yanked hard on Tenten's hair. _'Woah!!' _Tenten thought, _'Ow…it hurts!' _She felt tears sting her eyes.

"Ah…!" Tenten softly cried, tried to get the girl away from her hair, she felt the burning sensation spread out over her scalp. Then suddenly, the pulling stopped so quickly, that Tenten lost balance and fell to her knees. _'Wha..what happened? How come she suddenly stopped?' _Tenten looked up, and couldn't believe what she saw.

Hyuuga Neji. Only this time, he was grabbing the girl's wrist away from Tenten. The girls were both surprised.

"Ne-Ne-Neji-kun!" they both stammered, looking at each other, then at him, "Wh-what are you doing?!" Neji gave them a time freezing stare, that shut them up in an instant.

"Stop it," he said, then slightly pushed the girl away from Tenten. The blue haired girl bumped into the other one, both giving out grunts. Neji gave Tenten a look and Tenten stared back, until Neji reached out a hand to her. Tenten felt herself blush, and took his hand and without any effort, he lifted her up from the floor. Tenten tried turned to him, but avoided his eyes when they met.

"Ah…uhm…Than-," she began, trying to thank him, but he grunted and just turned around and started to walk away.

"Hn."

The two girls stared in disbelief, and then whipped in Tenten's direction. "We're letting you off easy today! But only because Neji said so! Don't think you're getting any special treatment, he probabely just felt pity for you, ugly girl!" They stomping away to their next class.

Tenten felt her heart skip a beat, she covered her burning hot face. _'WHA-WHAT WAS THAT?? Why… why is my heart beating so fast?! Wasn't he such a jerk just a few seconds ago? Didn't I hate him? What's going on…? My head feels so light…the room's spinning.' _Tenten took a deep breath, trying to slow down her heart before it burst. She shakily checked her schedule one last time. History: Room 245. She sighed and looked around for an staircase, spotting one not that far away. She headed towards it, still feeling Neji's touch lingering on her hand, she blushed. _'Why am I thinking about him?! That…that jerk…!' _she shook her hand, as if trying to shake off the warth he left behind.

Unfortunatly, it stayed on.

She sighed, and tried to focus on finding her class room, she took a right and found Room 240. _'Whew! I'm close..' _she thought, checking the clock to see much much more time she had before the late bell rang. Room 241… 243…245! She slid the door open and walked in.

"Hey! If it isn't the Second- Year girlie!" a familiar voice chuckled, when she walked in. Tenten turned around to find Sarutobi-sensei, reclining back on his chair, his feet rested on his steel desk.. "Find your homeroom little missie?" he asked, looking in her direction.

"Uh, yeah. Thank you," she bowed, "_Arigatou gozaimasu_." Sarutobi-sensei smiled a made a click sound.

"Go on and take a seat, for now," he said, pointing in the general direction of the students' desks. He sat up and opened one of his drawers, and took out a few folders. Tenten looked at him, then turned around and took the back row seat, a seat right next to the window.She looked out the window, the leaves were still dancing. It was first period, four periods away from the long awaited lunch. _'I wonder how my friends are doing,' _she thought, she watched the leaves do a few twirls in the air, before they fluttered away. _'This seat… if _he_ was in this class, would _he_ take this seat again?'_

She looked at her hand. She could feel Neji's touch right now.

'_Would he?'_


End file.
